yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Calvin Bright
YmmuriStalker Biography Calvin Donahue Bright Age 37 Height 6'3" Blood Type O- Weight 224 lbs Clan & Rank Clan: Unaffliated (Part of the independant bio-medical research corporation known simply as the Foundation.) Rank: Unknown Occupation Mercenary-for-hire, scientist and head researcher Fighting style Brazilian Capoiera, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Kickboxing, Silat, and Jeet Kune Do. Background Calvin Bright was born Benson Kilton, in Sacramento, California, to a poor family. He lived a normal life until the age of 7, when his parents, who lived in poverty, gave him away to a mysterious company known as the Foundation in hopes for a better life for the boy. The Foundation shaped his life and his mind, training his body and mind through means of torturous intent. Young Benson was subjected to electro-shock therapy, waterboarding, corkscrews, and even modified Iron Maidens. When he was not tortured, he was subjected to relentless martial arts training and difficult mental puzzles and tests to sharpen his mind and body. For eleven years, Benson was subjected to all of this within the confines of an underground compound underneath Rio De Janiero, Brazil. When he reached the age of 18, Benson was given a new name and a new purpose, for the past memories of his parents, birthplace, and who he was had been eliminated. He became the Foundation's attack dog, an assassin, and assigned to the Mobile Task Force unit code-named Nine-Tailed-Fox. He has been training, fighting, and living with this unit for 19 years. At the age of 30, Benson, now named Calvin Bright, began to take an interest in a certain city called KasaiHana, particularly with a deceased yakuza boss named Danchou Zetsubou. He dug into the man's life, even finding information about his early years as a petty thug and inmate. It was inevitable that he found out about Danchou's political and bio-medical interests as well. Secretly, Bright began to investigate Danchou's long lost investments, which included a DNA-altering virus that had been refined into the form of a serum. He used Foundation resources to try to re-create this serum, but to no avail. It would not be until seven years later that Agent Bright would come to KasaiHana to investigate a certain school and bring back live instances of the extrapolous students there. Bright practically jumped at the chance, but found himself unprepared for the city. Now, armed with knowledge and other resources besides, he steps into KasaiHana as a full player in the game. Weapons of choice. XK-Class Sniper Pulse Rifle, Foundation Issue. Z-Class twin pistols, Foundation issue. Silver katana, the weapon of the man whom he idolizes. Cerberus S-Curve knife. Sex Male. Relationship Single. Personality Due to his upbringing, Calvin is very cold, calculating, and ruthless. He shows little to no emotion and ranked on the Foundation's psychiatric evaluations as a 'textbook sociopath'. He works toward his own goals and is even willing to use Foundation resources to get what he wants, though he is not without reason. He is intelligent, able to research and refine areas of bio-medical and bio-mechanical engineering.